


For Christmas

by Icalynn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, Holiday Carol Fic Exchange, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason wants to get his lover a special Christmas gift, but he's having problems coming up with something to give someone that has everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://fromward.livejournal.com/profile)[**fromward**](http://fromward.livejournal.com/) for [](http://aelora.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aelora.livejournal.com/)**aelora** ’s Holiday Carol Fic Exchange using lyrics from “I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas”: “There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage, I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage, I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs. Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes to see a hippo hero standing there.”

A blissful sigh escapes my lips as the hot water soothes my sore back muscles. Football training isn’t as easy as it used to be. “I’m getting to old for this,” I contemplate as I shift slightly, dipping lower into the hot relaxing water.

“Nonsense,” a voice replies and I sit up quickly, slightly startled at the sound of someone’s voice. I glance around the bathroom to see my lover smiling at me as he leans back against the door frame. Calmness sweeps over me and I simply smile in return as I sink back into the water. “You look just as good as the first day I met you.”

“Lex.” I sigh, shaking my head. “Are you forgetting that you hated me then?” I jest as I close my eyes, letting myself relax into the heat of the soothing water.

“We had different goals then,” my lover replies as I hear him cross over to me, his fingers trailing against the rim of the bathtub.

“And now?” I question as I open my eyes and focus them on the crisp blue ones before me.

“We have mutual goals and-” Lex begins as he leans precariously over the tub.

“And obsessions?” I offer, chuckling softly as I lean up to him, our lips barely grazing against each other. My body ignites with the simple touch of his lips and I need more. I sigh into his mouth as I deepen our kiss, tasting the soft hint of scotch on his tongue. I greedily suck on it as I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to me.

A large splash echoes into the room as Lex falls into the tub and glares up at me briefly as he readjusts and relaxes into my arms. “You do realize you just ruined an eight thousand dollar Armani suit,” he comments dryly as he turns around and leans his back against my chest, the drenched fabric rubbing into my skin, causing sparks of electricity to ignite within me.

I can’t help but grin as he sighs and plops his soggy shoes on the rim of the bathtub. “And five hundred dollar shoes,” he adds as he kicks them off and they drop heavily onto the bathroom tiles.

“And I’m sure your silk boxers are imported and cost you a couple hundred as well,” I muse as I run my fingers up his chest, slipping my fingers in between his buttons to touch his skin underneath. “You can afford the loss.”

“Can I?” He grins as he snuggles into my embrace and leans his head back to kiss my chin.

“Yes.” I laugh as I gaze into his twinkling eyes. “You want me to say it, don’t you?” I tease, loving these rare moments between us.

“Yes.” Lex chuckles, “Yes, I do.”

I can’t help but roll my eyes. “I’m sure my multi-millionaire-”

“Billionaire,” Lex corrects as he threads his fingers through mine.

“Oh, yes.” I deadpan. “How could I ever forget?”

“I should think of replacing you,” Lex groans as he tries to get out of the tub, his clothes hanging heavily in the water.

“But, you won’t.” I smile as I wrap my arms around Lex and pull him back into my embrace, preventing him from escaping. “I stayed when no one else would- I believed in you, in us. I fell in love with you.”

“I’m irresistible,” Lex grins and turns ever so slightly to kiss me properly, his tongue grazing against mine and I lose myself in his warmth, his taste.

God, I love him.

We part, gasping for air, and I can’t help but reflect on our relationship and the years to come. “Speaking of my multi-billionaire boyfriend,” I began as I squeeze his hands. “What does he want for Christmas?”

“Christmas?” Lex repeats, shaking his head. “That’s months away-”

“I know.” I reply with a heavy sigh. “But you have everything money can buy, I need time to think of something,” I explain, knowing it will be hell trying to find him something he doesn’t already have.

“I have you in my life. What more can a man want?” Lex grins and I can’t help but groan in response.

“Since when have you been so fond of clichés?” I question dryly and shake my head in mock disgust. “Seriously, there has to be something you wanted as a kid- even though it’s hard to imagine you as a kid.”

Lex chuckles, “I don’t recall anything. After all I am a-”

“Yes. Yes, I know. A _billionaire_.” I stress, sighing softly, running my fingers down his chest. “There has to be something.”

Lex remains silent for a moment and I’m about to ask the question again, when he speaks. “Promise not to laugh?” He begins and I immediately chuckle.

“No.” I manage to reply, grinning from ear to ear. Lex sighs and I push back my laughter. “Tell me.”

“I wanted a hippopotamus for Christmas,” Lex states, and I blink once as I try to absorb the new information. I replay his comment quickly in my mind before laughing out loud.

“A hippo?” I laugh, tears coming to my eyes. “You? Oh, that’s priceless- why?”

“Forget it,” Lex groans and attempts to get out of the bath tub.

“No.” I smile, wiping a tear from my eye as I attempt to pull Lex back into my arms. “A hippo? Please do explain.”

“The Christmas carol,” Lex explains dryly. “I’m sure you’ve heard of it.”

I nod, humming a few notes. “I want a hippopotamus for Christmas. Only a hippopotamus will do. Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy. I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy.” I begin singing merrily as I hug Lex, closer to me.

”So, I gather you’ve heard the carol,” Lex drawls, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

“I think I’ve heard it a few times.” I grin as I kiss Lex’s exposed neck. “What happened?” I question seriously as I rub Lex’s arms.

“I didn’t get one.” Lex sighs. “I can’t believe I’m even telling you this. It’s silly.”

“No, it’s not.” I whisper harshly, happy that he’s willing to share part of his past with me, when he so often closes me out. “It’s part of your childhood- tell me.”

He sighs and rests his head against my shoulder. “I always had a long Christmas list, and ever year I got what I asked for.” He begins after a short pause. “Then one year, I heard the song and I thought it was the best Christmas idea I’ve ever heard of,” Lex explains, as he relaxes a bit more. “It was the only thing on my Christmas list that year.”

“And no hippopotamus under the Christmas tree?” I ask as Lex sighs.

“No, and I gave up on Santa and Christmas for good.” Lex groans. “It was the only thing on my list- and the song had said, ‘There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage’. So, I figured there was plenty of room in our ten car garage, and I couldn’t understand at the time why I couldn’t have one.”

“How old were you?” I question as Lex shifts slightly and rubs up against me.

“Five,” he replies and then shivers. “I think it’s time to get out. The water’s cold.”

I nod and help him out, I try to hide my grin at his sloppy wet clothes. “And you’re all wet.”

“Someone thought I needed a bath,” He chuckles as he hands me a towel and then walks out, humming the Christmas carol we just spoke of.

I begin to dry off and I don’t know how, but I have to rectify his failed Christmas, somehow.

~*~

A chill runs down my spine and I reach out for Jason, my eyes snapping open as I don’t feel him. My heart skips a beat as I glance around the empty bedroom. “Jason?” I call out and I hesitantly pull back his side of the bedding, only to find a small stuffed hippopotamus smiling up at me.

A small smile curves my lips and I pick up the hippo. “Jason,” I smile as I stroke the soft fur, noticing a red ribbon wrapped around its neck that trails off the bed and out the door. Grinning, I slip on my robe and follow it out.

The trail ends at the foot of our Christmas tree and I can’t help but laugh as I find another stuffed hippo, slightly larger then the last with a green ribbon tied around its neck. “Interesting,” I comment as I follow the green ribbon out into the hallway and out into the garage.

I blink at the bright lights and I can’t help but gasp as I find a baby hippopotamus in my lover’s arms. “Merry Christmas, Lex.” Jason grins up at me and I stare at him in shock.

“How? When?” I begin as I cross over to them, buried emotions from the past resurfacing. “It’s perfect.” I state as draw him into my arms and kiss him.

“Lex, this is Holly.” He grins as he gestures to the small hippo and I kneel down beside her and reach out to touch her ear.

“Merry Christmas, Holly,” I smile as I glance up at Jason. “How?”

“It only took me a few months and a couple thousand dollars to pull it off,” he shrugs. “But, to see your face- it was worth it.”

“And now, who’s the one with the clichés?” I tease as I stand back up and kiss him, my hand drifting down his silky pajama pants.

Jason groans with my touch, but then swats away my hand, “Not in front of Holly.”

I laugh and pull him into a deeper kiss. “I love you,” I whisper as I pull away and lean my forehead against his.

“As I love you,” Jason repeats, wrapping his arms around me. “Merry Christmas, Lex. I hope it was worth the wait.”

I laugh lightly, “Yes, it was. Thank you for giving me a chance to relive my childhood.”

“That’s why you keep me around,” he replies, giving me a cheeky grin.

“I thought it was the millions of dollars,” I correct him and he laughs in response.

“No, it’s the billions of dollars,” he adds, kissing me. “Actually it’s the hot sex, but that’s not hippo friendly.”

“No, it’s not.” I nod, laughing once more. “Merry Christmas, Jason.”

“So, where’s my present?” Jason asks as he runs his hand over my chest and tugs at my silk boxers.

“It’s not hippo friendly,” I wink as we laugh. “Later.”

Jason nods and leans back down to rub Holly’s back. A warmth overwhelming me, at this moment I have everything I need and I can’t help but hum.

“There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage. I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage. I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs. Oh what joy and what surprise, when I open up my eyes to see a hippo hero standing there!”  



End file.
